1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies, and more particularly, to a power supply having a maximum power point tracking function that can reduce manufacturing costs and circuit size by using a maximum power point tracking section with a simplified circuit in a solar photovoltaic power generator supplying power using sunlight instead of using a micro controller, the maximum power point tracking section that controls power switching according to a result of integration of a value obtained by dividing a power variation by a voltage variation to track a maximum power value.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, power supplies that supply driving power to home equipment and industrial equipment are necessarily used to drive the equipment.
Recently, among the power supplies, solar photovoltaic power generators have received much attention as new alternative power supplies since they use infinite energy sources that are environment-friendly and will not be drained.
Though these solar photovoltaic power generators have attracted attention as new alternative energy supplies, they have low generation efficiency. Thus, the solar photovoltaic power generators necessarily require maximum power point tracking (MPPT) functions in order to extract maximum power.
A maximum power point at which a solar photovoltaic power generator extracts maximum power varies according to environmental conditions such as solar radiation and surface temperature. An operating point at which the solar photovoltaic power generator generates power is determined by load conditions.
Therefore, in order that the solar photovoltaic power generator extracts the power energy, the operating point needs to be controlled so that the operating point tracks the maximum power point.
However, in order that the operating point tracks the maximum power point, an expensive control device, such as a micro controller, is required, and a complicated peripheral circuit is further required for the control device, which causes an increase in manufacturing costs, and an increase in circuit size.